Retreat!
by maverickiceman
Summary: The Autobot's face their greatest threat, no not Decepticons. Optimus and others find out why it's not a good idea to get on their femmes' bad side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This fic just popped in my head,it's the start of a series (hopefully).The Wrecker's race is featured in ajremix's story "What's wrong with a little Destruction", that story rocks!!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing (slaggit!!)

* * *

_Me,Grimlock….Scaredycat?!_

Prowl grumbled as he stalked down the Orbital Hub's hallway.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." said one of the mechs he was dragging along by their necks.

"Yeah, could you repeat that?" queried the other mech, the twin of the first.

"I was wondering what to do to you and Sideswipe for taking part in the Wreckers cocktail chaser tournament _after_ you were expressly_ forbidden _from participating." growled the irate officer.

"I've been thinking the same." revealed Ratchet. The medic was dragging Bumblebee and Hot Shot. "It'll take me at least a megacycle or one and a half to fix all the damage you idiots inflicted on yourselves!"

"Hey we were defending our honor Springer was saying his grandma had more speed than we did." slurred a Bumblebee who was still on the way down from the buzz only 10 shots of energon can create." Hey Grimlock, what's the rush?"

The Dinobot leader, who'd forced the other Autobots to flatten themselves against the wall to avoid his headlong rush, stopped panting.

"Elita mad at Grimlock. Me, Grimlock badass no suicidal. Me think me go find other Dinobots. Me got mission for Dinobots." said the mech his eyes darting around with what the other 'bots would've sworn was fear, real sparkfelt, honest to Primus fear.

"Yeah, the mission's to stay the frag away from Elita for the next hundred megacycles or so." Hot Shot stated with a straight face (as straight a face as he could manage) as the feared, aft ripping berserker leader of the Dinobots fled down the hallway.

The battle against laughter was won due to the sudden shock (and fear) of seeing the leader of the Autobot femmes come charging down the hall wielding, of all things, her sparkmate's axe.

"That's right Grimlock!! You better run!! It's bad enough you walk into our quarters without knocking, but then to say you're better than Optimus." she spluttered with sheer indignation. "When I'm through with you, you won't have the necessary equipment to prove it. Not that any femme would want anything to do with any part of you!!"

Optimus Prime appeared behind her, trying to calm his sparkmate down.

"'Lita you know how the Dinobots are, Grimlock didn't mean it I'm sure…" he stopped and raised his hands defensively as Elita turned towards him, bringing the axe dangerously close to a sensitive part of his assembly. "On the other hand maybe he does need a lesson in etiquette." he managed, sighing with relief as the femme turned around to continue her pursuit.

He glanced around and only then realized that there were witnesses to the little scene that had occurred. "Not a word… or else!!" he growled at the mechs, who all had varying degrees of shock, disapproval and amusement on their faceplates. He then followed his sparkmate in hopes of reducing the inevitable collateral damage that was sure to occur when Elita found her prey.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This fic was inspired by ajremix's fic which I mentioned last time. Enjoy!!

_Disclaimer__:_ See last chapter (I hate repeating myself).

* * *

_Wrecked and ruled!_

Scoop leaned back in his chair, relaxing and enjoying the atmosphere of the Orbital Hub's cafeteria.

"Mind if we sit down." a voice inquired over his shoulder.

"Sure." Broadside replied," Pull up a seat." The triplechanger himself took up a whole side of the table where the two Wreckers were seated. "How's it going, Sunny?"

The subject of the remark just growled, having learnt from previous exposure to mile high suplexes that Broadside was one mech who was just too alert to get revenge on. So the yellow mech just bore it, not gracefully or with a grin but he bore it, just.

The other yellow mech, the one who spoke earlier exchanged amused glances with the warrior mech's red twin, who seemed about ready to spontaneously explode from the mirth he was barely managing to suppress.

"Alright you two let it out." the yellow warrior sighed, gesturing resignedly. "So what brings you lot up here, run out of 'cons to scare the energon out of?" he asked doing a remarkable job of ignoring Bumblebee and Sideswipe's bouts of laughter.

"Nah, Optimus recalled us to the Hub…. " began Scoop.

"What did Springer do to Prowl this time?" interrupted Bumblebee, finally calming down.

"Nothing as far as I know, he and Prime wanted to brief Springer about some 'new developments'." added Broadside.

"Here they come now," said Sideswipe as the two aforementioned officers walked past. "And here comes Springer _and _there he goes." Sideswipe continued as the Wrecker's leader ran past. "What's he done to piss off Arcee this time?" he wondered out loud as said femme appeared in pursuit wielding her favorite rifle.

"Don't know, don't care." said an unconcerned orange shovel.

"Probably tried his recruiting spiel again." Broadside theorized.

"'Side could you come back to Xantium. Oh and if you see Springer, drag his aft in here with you. Fragger issued a rapid launch prep order and still hasn't shown up" Roadblock said over the Wreckers' tight link. a little later.

The giant grey triplechanger sighed and got up. "Playtime's over, kiddies. We got to find ourselves a leader and get back on board." he informed Scoop.

"I heard," replied the shovel. "Arcee probably caught up with him between here and Xantium."

"We'll walk you there, I wanna see Arcee's handiwork." Sideswipe chortled.

"Whoa, Topspin's going to throw a pretty spot on Ratchet impression when he sees this." Scoop said a few minutes later as he surveyed Springer's sad remains which they had stumbled upon two hallways from Xantium's dock. The green triplechanger had almost made it to safety.

"Shaddup and hand me that leg," said a very bruised (physically as well as mentally) and shaken Springer.

"She's a better shot than I remember." Broadside said as he picked up the green mech while Scoop retrieved the lower leg from further down the hall.

"She was out of ammo by the time she caught up." said Springer as Bumblebee did a quick fix on the (mercifully) few wires that had started leaking." Though one of her shots did hit me in the leg. Lucky it sealed the rest of the wires closed or I would've needed an energon transfusion on top of everything."

"You mean she did all _this _with her bare hands?' said Sideswipe indicating the mech's battered body." Boy, you like them _rough_, don't you. Maybe I ought to hook Sunny and her up sometime…" he ducked the blow to the head." On second thought, Sunny causes enough mayhem on his own." He said before taking off with his twin in inarticulate, rage fueled pursuit.

"So what did you do this time?" Bumblebee asked having finished with the patch up.

"I didn't do anything,_ this time._ Prowl told her he'd finally granted my request for her transfer to the Wreckers. Need I say more?"

"Why would Prowl do that? He knows Arcee can't stand you unless you're far, faaaar away." said a curious Scoop.

"Maybe it has to do with _someone_ messing with Xantium's wash-racks while he was on inspection and ruining his new paint." said a disgruntled Springer. This was followed by robust denials by his fellow Wreckers regarding responsibility for the supposed mishap.

"Prowl sounds like he's been spending too much time around Sunny, what with sending him to the brig every other vroon." said Bumblebee as they reached the dock.

"Yeah." Scoop agreed as the Wreckers and the mech entered the ship. The shovel leaned against a bulkhead and watched as Bumblebee left while Springer spewed random threats as he was carried, clutching his severed limb, to face the wrath of Topspin.

The shovel could've sworn Xantium gave him a conspiratorial nudge while her beams shook with silent laughter.

* * *


End file.
